


tombur smut-shots

by butt0ns



Category: problematic - Fandom, tombur - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, not much trigger warnings, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt0ns/pseuds/butt0ns
Summary: i love hate comments and im pretty sure im known for dealing with them nicely so idm comment hate if u want :DD (can u tell i have a degrading kink?,,,)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	tombur smut-shots

**Author's Note:**

> dang i actually didnt put character/+ tags???

Hello, buttons here. ill be making a small book of just classic tombur. I dont write it as much as i used to and it the was the ship that got me into the problematic community/ poppytwt. Please comment in or out of detail with a prompt :) n0n-<0n is best <3 but i dont mind it if it isnt. also just fluff with sexual tenison :)))


End file.
